The 25 Days of LeagueNess
by Emily-Of-Midgard
Summary: Twenty-five Drabbles over twenty-five days, one for each day of Christmas. You have been warned. Enjoy the crunchy crack. Where else on Fanfiction can you read this? EDIT: Fixing up the spelling.
1. Advent Calendars

The Twenty-Five Drabbles of Christmas EDIT: I wrote this almost a year ago and I finally got around to editing it. Mostly fixing up the spelling.

the Twenty-Five days of Christmas. Let's see if I can do it, Hein! I'm picking on the League because I just finished the second volume of the comic, I cried when Hyde died, so expect tons of Jekyll. I will also have OCS of my own, at some point.

Mein Gott, what have I gotten into?

By the way, I'm starting this so early so I won't forget it, because I probably will. Enjoy On a Sugar High! Sawyer and Disapproving! Mina -  
1. Advent Calendar

"Sawyer, What are you doing?"

The blond American boy turned to the redheaded vampire woman known as Mina Harker, his mouth bulging with chocolates.

"Oh, Hullo Mina" He said, swallowing the cheap chocolates, smiling a brown streaked smile at her. Her scowl grew more pronounced.

"I will ask you again Sawyer, what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm uh..." He said. Mina caught a glimpse of a cardboard box with smaller compartments.

"Mr. Sawyer, is that a...advent calendar?" Sawyer looked really guilty.

"Don't tell Skinner please! Ya see, his girl sent him an advent calendar, and he told me NOT TO TOUCH IT, and it was staring at me with its huge Santa on the cover going 'Eat my chocolate, Sawyer, You know you want it' AND I DID WANT IT! So I grabbed all the chocolate, and I stuffed it in my mouth and IT WAS SO GOOD! EXCEPT IT TASTED LIKE PLASTIC, BUT APART FROM THAT IT TASTED GOOOOOD! Also don't tell Nemo it was me that spilled the hot sauce in the soup pot, It just seemed like it needed hot sauce, So DON'T TELL ANYONE ANYTHING MINA! CAUSE WERE FRIENDS, RIGHT MINA! MINA!"

Sometime during Tom's rant, which was ran together, probably from all the chocolate he'd consumed, Mina had slipped out, continuing her quest for her book, leaving Tom yelling with a VERY angry Skinner who had been there invisible the whole time.


	2. Eggnog

Eggnog

Dr. Henry Jekyll slammed into the wooden paneling of the Nautilus. Giggling to himself, he finished his story.

"And, hic, that's when I said to it, 'I WON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, hic, BECAUSE YOU ARE A LAMP!"

"Uh yeah, you sure did tell that lamp whose boss." Said the Invisible Man the Second, Rodney Skinner, who was currently holding the very tipsy doctor by the arms. When the man went to slam his head on the paneling again, Skinner grunted "Oh NO you don't" and grabbed him by the armpits.

"AH JEKYLL! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?" Skinner said as he dragged the drunken one half of the good and evil coin to his room.

Mina Harker, Jekyll's girlfriend (although we all know who wears the pants in THAT relationship) was just reading when her door was kicked open by an invisible man dragging her boyfriend who was severely intoxicated.

"WHAT HAPPENED SKINNER!" Yelled the Vampire, her eyes going red and her fangs coming out. The invisible man was terrified to say the least.

"He drank too much, sorry Mina!" Skinner shoved Henry at Mina and flew down the hall like he had wings. Mina sighed and put her boyfriend in his bed.

The next day, Henry had a horrible hangover. He couldn't remember anything, but when he went to breakfast, he simply looked at Skinner and said,

"I got into the Eggnog, didn't I?"

Hyde cherished the memory until his dying day.


	3. Fruitcake

Fruitcake

Fancy! Skinner: Italic

Henry's commentary: Normal

Sawyer's Commentary: Bold

"_Dear Dorian Grey,_

_We_ **(I and my fellow comrade)** _have decided that you are, in fact, the best member in our little band of fine brothers_ (And Mina!). _We sincerely apologize for any past rudeness_ (Like when you put the tequila in his tea?) _Yes._ **(And when we dropped the field mice in your shower)** _YES. WE APOLOGIZE FOR ALL OF THAT!_

_Ahem._

_Well, Mr. Grey, please take this fruitcake, Baked by Sawyer's Aunt Perry_ **(POLLY!)** _Whatever. As a small token of friendship._

_Very Cordially Yours, _  
_Mr. Rodney Skinner, Mr. Tom Sawyer, Henry Jekyll, MD_

This is what Dorian Grey, who is not a Giselle, he is an immortal, outside his room on the Nautilus, which is not a boat or a canoe as Tom Sawyer called it. He looked around, and deiced he'd help himself to some of the fruitcake.

After all, when was the last time fruitcake hurt anyone?

"Hey Joe" some crew member of Nemo's yelled.

"What!"

"Get over her! What the hell is that?"

"I dunno!"

"Don't you have a clue?"

"Could be a dude" Joe said, pointing to the not a Giselle immortal Dorian Grey, who was lying on the floor groaning.

"Yeah but look at the hair!"

"Yeah but look at the clothes!"

"Ah I dunno, I'm gonna say girl, It has to be a girl"

Skinner and Sawyer were laughing their heads off while Jekyll got Mina's drink ready (Her boyfriend had become her servant basically)

"LOOK AT HIM SUFFER!"

"IT WAS GREAT!"

Jekyll just sighed

AN: if you guys got the Nostalgia Critic Nickcoms reference, let's get married and have kids together.  
Ug, I hate this chapter.


	4. Christmas Tree

Christmas Tree

* * *

The moon shone brightly over head, like Diana herself was riding across the heavens. The light from the moon reflected in the Thames, making it and the snow around it seem very magical.

Rodney Skinner, The Invisible Man the Second, and Special Agent Sawyer noticed none of this of course. All they noticed was that the light made the Christmas trees appear silver, especially the new-fangled metal trees.

Sawyer frowned. "What kind of a tree is a metal tree?"

"I dunno. Progress, I suppose,"

Sawyer reached out and poked a branch. He withdrew his hand quickly, hissing.

"OW! It cut me,"

"Ahehehehe, New Metal Tree of Progress: 1, Sawyer: 0,"

"Shut up, Skinner. Help me find a stupid tree before Mina eats us, and I don't think Jekyll will stop her this time. Why the Vamp seems so interested in Christmas, I will never know" Sawyer said, sticking his finger in his mouth.

"You go look over there Skinner, and I'll look over here. I'd appreciate it if you didn't get one of those psycho trees," Sawyer went off muttering something about metal trees being made by Moriarty.

* * *

Skinner didn't see the tree until he tripped over it.

Swearing, he thought he was being attacked by his ex-girlfriend, Ginger, a dwarf (Long Story), but it was simply a tree, a tiny pathetic tree with almost bare branches. Bending curiously in the snow, he checked the price tag. It would only cost them half the money Mina had given them. That left them half left to spend on whatever they wanted. Everyone wins.

Running to the check out, he ran into Sawyer, who looked like he'd been attacked by a bear.

"I DO NOT want to talk about it," said Sawyer, and Skinner dropped it.

New Metal Tree of Progress: 2, Sawyer: 0

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?" Henry Jekyll herd his girlfriend Mina Harker yelling from down the hall. Grabbing his bathrobe, he sprinted down the hall.

Mina was chewing out Skinner and Sawyer, while Quatermain nudged with his boot the smallest and most pathetic Christmas tree he'd ever seen. If Hyde wasn't asleep, he'd be making crude comments on its size and how it related to Jekyll.

"I SENT YOU TO GET A CHRISTMAS TREE, AND LOOK WHAT YOU GOT! A SHRIMPY LITTLE THING!" Her eyes were red and she looked ready to eat them.

"Mina, it's not that bad a tree..."

"STAY OUT OF THIS HENRY...honey" She said.

Jekyll sighed. Maybe if he fixed the tree up, he could change Mina's mind.

It could happen, right? Or did he ruin everything he touched.

* * *

AN-Parody of Charlie Brown, and I never could resist throwing Artemis/Diana in. She's my favorite goddess. This will be continued in a to be written drabble when Jekyll shows Mina his final product with the tree.

Idea from Starzilla. I own nothing.


	5. Sledding

Sledding -  
"AHHHHH!" Sawyer yelled as he flew down the hill of snow. Crashing into a metal pole, he stumbled to his feet.

"SKINNER! YOU GOTTTA TRY IT!" Sawyer yelled from his snow pile.

"In a minute, I just wanna get Jekyll to try it,"

Skinner then promptly shoved Jekyll down the hill.

To say that Jekyll was impressed would be a grave lie.

Poor Jekyll rolled down the hill, his skies everywhere but on his feet. He then turned into a comical ball of snow and hit a second metal pole.

The really mad Jekyll then promptly turned into Hyde, and began running up the hill to get to Skinner, and drown him in the Arctic Ocean.

Yes, the Ocean.

They had been sledding down the bridge on the Nautilus, which had been covered in snow, as they were near Antarctica. -  
OMAKE

Quatermain sipped his coffee calmly. All was peaceful on the Nautilus, and it was early. He hadn't seen that yank or Skinner all day, so he was in a good mood.

Suddenly, an "AHHHH!" filled the room. Quatermain ran to the window just in time to see a VERY angry looking Hyde throw Skinner across the deck while Sawyer chased after them with a sled in his hand.

Quatermain stared at the carnage, looked down at his cup of coffee, and promptly dumped it out in the sink.


	6. Ornaments

Ornaments

AN: Fun story about this drabble. When you get to the part when Henry blows himself up, I only wrote "Henry Blew Himself" and my friend came over and peeked and began yelling about "WHAT ARE YOU WRITING!" It was really funny. This is a second part to "Christmas Tree"

* * *

A loud BANG echoed from down the hall. Quatermain was unfortunately eating when the bang went off and needed the Heimlich to clear his airways.

Mina ran down the hall after helping Quatermain, her red scarf flying in the wind behind her. She feared the worse, and in Mina's book the worst was Henry blowing himself up in the lab.

Mina's fear wasn't that far off the mark; it was in actualities Henry blew himself up using only a Christmas tree.

Must be a new record or something.

The tree was sparkling in the corner, a mishmash of bright lights and red and green ornaments. It was the one of the most beautiful things Mina had ever seen.

Henry was lying on the floor, watching little angel Mina's fly around his head.

"AH! Henry! What happened?" She pulled Henry Jekyll up into her lap, as she was kneeling. He smiled up at her, a strange sort of smile, like one would give if one was completely intoxicated, much like Skinner when they went to that pub last night. The shock from the, well, shock must have messed with his brain cells.

"I decorated the tree, love. I wanted to get Skinner and Sawyer out of trouble" With that slurred sentence, he passed out.

Mina just sighed, put him on the couch and looked at the tree. She smiled, It was perfect.

Now if only Sawyer and Skinner would come out of hiding from her.


	7. Snow Shoveling

Snow Shoveling -  
"YOU MADE THE MESS!" Quatermain yelled, throwing snow shovels at Skinner and Sawyer. "YOU CLEAN IT UP!"

Skinner whistled at the huge snow pile that still had yet to melt. Nemo and Quatermain were really mad at the huge mess they had made sledding. Hyde had ripped through a few exhausted pipes during his rampage, and Nemo was really mad about that. The poor crewmen weren't really thrilled about it either (especially Joe and that Other Guy, the men fixing the exhausted pipes) But NOBODY bothered Henry about it, when technically he was the one that made the dang mess in the first place. Mina threatened everyone with sudden death if they did, and even Quatermain was afraid of that.

Never-the-less, Skinner didn't particular mind cleaning up the snow. Why? Simple.

He could throw it at Sawyer.

Seriously. Sawyer's "Ah Duh" Face every time he turned around to see what had hit him was priceless. Finally being invisible had it's pay off, he could hide his expression. Sawyer never saw it coming.

Then the best shot opened up for Skinner.

Sawyer was standing right in front of a porthole. He was turned, about to shovel up some more snow and throw it overboard. A frozen solid Skinner smirked unnoticed. He shoved up the largest amount of snow yet and threw it right at Sawyer.

SPLAT!

Sawyer chose to duck at the worst-or best for him-possible moment, and the snow flew cleanly through the window.

Sawyer spun around, scared, and FINALLY realized it was Skinner the whole time.

Sawyer began to promptly threaten Skinner and started to chase him.

That was until Mina stepped outside, her face as red as her eyes and covered in snow. You see, she had been sitting under the window when the snow flew in.

Skinner and Sawyer went into hiding again that day, thus causing poor Quatermain to have heart attacks when he tried to use the bathroom. 


	8. Traffic

Traffic

* * *

Nemo slammed his hand down on the steering wheel of the Nemomobile. The car was stuck in carriage to carriage traffic. And it didn't help that people were staring at his "Daughter". (Nemo called his ship his lady and his car his daughter)

What, had they never seen a Nemomobile before? Were they COMPLETELY uncivilized?

Honestly.

* * *

Mina slammed her head on the seat in front of her. This was completely idiotic. All she wanted was to go Christmas shopping, and now they were stuck.

Henry tried to comfort Mina, but he was covered in Christmas packages, and he couldn't even move his arm less he break some sort of priceless vase and Mina would get mad at him...again.

She was still mad how he basically cooked himself with the Christmas Tree.

Why did she even have all this stuff? How many people did Mina know? I mean seriously.

"Mina, are you alri-"

Cutting Henry off suddenly was Nemo cursing in his native language and he began running over pedestrians. Henry sighed.

Maybe this was why Nemo didn't celebrate Christmas.


	9. The Twelve Days of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Christmas

* * *

_On the First Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

_A Mary-Sue stuck in a tree._

_On the Second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

_Two Alter-Egos_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a tree._

_On the Third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

_Three Invisible Men,_

_Two Alter-Egos,_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a tree._

_On the Fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

_Four Sawyers Shooting,_

_Three Invisible Men,_

_Two Alter-Egos,_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a Tree._

_On the Fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

**_Five Golden Nautiluses!_**

_Four Sawyers Shooting,_

_Three Invisible Men,_

_Two Alter-Egos,_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a Tree._

_On the Sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

_Six Scots Returning, _

**_Five Golden Nautiluses!_**

_Four Sawyers Shooting,_

_Three Invisible Men,_

_Two Alter-Egos,_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a Tree._

_On the Seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Seven M's scheming,_

_Six Scotts Returning, _

**_Five Golden Nautiluses!_**

_Four Sawyers Shooting,_

_Three Invisible Men,_

_Two Alter-Egos,_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a Tree._

_On the Eight day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,_

_Eight League Members, _

_Seven M's scheming,_

_Six Scots Returning, _

**_Five Golden Nautiluses!_**

_Four Sawyers Shooting,_

_Three Invisible Men,_

_Two Alter-Egos,_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a Tree._

_On the Ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

_Nine Mina's biting,_

_Eight League Members, _

_Seven M's scheming,_

_Six Scots Returning, _

**_Five Golden Nautiluses!_**

_Four Sawyers Shooting,_

_Three Invisible Men,_

_Two Alter-Egos,_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a Tree._

_On the Tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

_Ten Exploding fortresses,_

_Nine Mina's biting,_

_Eight League Members, _

_Seven M's scheming,_

_Six Scots Returning, _

**_Five Golden Nautiluses!_**

_Four Sawyers Shooting,_

_Three Invisible Men,_

_Two Alter-Egos,_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a Tree._

_On the Eleventh day of Christmas, My true love gave to me:_

_Eleven "Bruce? Matlidas"_

_Ten Exploding fortresses,_

_Nine Mina's biting,_

_Eight League Members, _

_Seven M's scheming,_

_Six Scots Returning, _

**_Five Golden Nautiluses!_**

_Four Sawyers Shooting,_

_Three Invisible Men,_

_Two Alter-Egos,_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a Tree._

_On the Twelve day of Christmas, My true love gave to me:_

_Twelve Fanfictions,_

_Eleven "Bruce? Matlidas"_

_Ten Exploding fortresses,_

_Nine Mina's biting,_

_Eight League Members, _

_Seven M's scheming,_

_Six Scots Returning, _

**_Five Golden Nautiluses!_**

_Four Sawyers Shooting,_

_Three Invisible Men,_

_Two Alter-Egos,_

_And a Mary-Sue stuck in a Tree._


	10. Hot Chocolate

Hot Chocolate

Warning: Quatermain and Sawyer father/son moments.

AN: I haven't a clue how "Hot Chocolate" involves Quatermain and Sawyer, but that's what I saw when I got this prompt. Also, this is a prequel to tomorrow's drabble. ONLY FIFTEEN MORE OF THESE SUCKERS!

Note: Quatermain refers to Africa as a lady because I read one of the original fanfics in this archive where he referred to Africa as a lady, which I thought was great. If only I could remember the name of the fanfic...Ah well.

Disclaimer: JustaHuntressofArtemis owns nothing, not even hot chocolate. Seriously, her house ran out D: But she dose own Allie, Allie is from a fan fiction I'm working on where the League meets there grandchildren in our time.

* * *

"So this is...?" Quatermain asked, staring at the brown liquid in his mug.

"Hot Chocolate!" Sawyer said with a smile. "The hot chocolate is really good from here,"

Quatermain scowled at his drink. He hadn't enjoyed something hot like this chocolate ever sense his resurrection by Lady Africa. He liked his things colder, such was the effect of dying.

Quatermain ran his hand through his brown hair (Oh yes, he was resurrected as a thirty year old also. He really owed Africa). The hot chocolate looked like he would have a hear attack if he drank the sweet liquid. Thinking fast, He pointed off into the distance.

"Woah, look at that boy!"

"WHAT!"

While Sawyer turned, Quatermain threw the hot chocolate into the snow. Turning back, he half expected Sawyer to be staring at him irritated. In actuality, Sawyer was staring at a pretty girl walking towards them. She had red hair and looked a bit like Mina in the face. She passed, and smiled slightly at Sawyer.

"Well?" Quatermain asked.

"Well what?"

"You goin' to make your move?" Quatermain said, laughing quietly at how red Sawyer was.

"You mean she's.."

"No," Quatermain said. "This one, for once, _isn't _out of your league."

Sawyer smiled and chased after the girl, talking to her. He seemed to ask her to go get some more hot chocolate, and the two walked off.

Quatermain smiled quietly, but then spun around, watching Jekyll go flying across the ice towards Mina.

Wait.

JEKYLL?


	11. Presents

Presents

AN: I'm trying out a new format with this drabble: Only Words, no action. Not like a play, but OH You will see. I also don't think that Quatermain is diabetic but I just put that in to make it funny.

I know I promised Jekyll on ice, but I really wanted to do this one now. That one should be up by tommorrow.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO, Sawyer!"

"Please?"

"You too, Skinner? Absolutely not!"

"I wanna know what we are getting for Christmas! PLEASE MINA!"

"B-but won't that-"

"Be quiet Jekyll."

"Being quiet."

"Hey, I'm the only one that can tell Henry to be quiet"

"No I AM! I'M IN HIS HEAD GODAMMIT!"

"P-Please be quiet, Hyde."

"Make her tell us Quatermain,."

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"I'm diabetic and I said no!"

"I'll be your best buddy!"

"I have plenty of friends, boy."

"Like me?"

"Skinner shut up!"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE! I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND SO FAST!"

"Nemo look out!"

"Oh I am so sorry miss, We will come back soon to fix your door"

"SHUT UP HENRY!"

"Mina please!"

"JUST TELL US ABOUT OUR PRESENTS!"


	12. Ice Skating

Skating

* * *

_"Ahehehe"_

"Do you think It's right to spy on Dr. Jekyll and Mina?"

"Nemo, Please," Skinner said to Nemo, "If they didn't want us to spy on them, they'd go inside. Out here, everyone and their Campion Bond can spy on them all they want, and we can't get beat up for it." Nemo frowned.

"I fail to see your reasoning behind this, but as you have tied me up and taken away all my weapons, it seems that I will have to give into your demands" Skinner blinked.

"I have no clue what you just said, but I think you just insulted my mother." Nemo did a mental face palm, as he really didn't have use of his hands right now. He really didn't want to spy on the skating couple, what he REALLY wanted was to was kill that stupid invisible man and dump his body in the St. Laurence Seaway.

But apparently that was WRONG and INAPPROPRIATE.

* * *

Mina and Henry skated around the ice, a small smile on both faces. Arm in arm, the two misfit lovers enjoyed the sunny day.

"OH, WHERE IS SAWYER! HE IS MISSING _THIS! _It is the single best Mina blackmail ever!"

Unluckily for Skinner, Mina had VERY good hearing.

The vampire slowly spun around, as did Henry, neither of them happy.

Skinner turned to Nemo for support, but Captain Nobody had slipped away, cutting himself free on a rock.

* * *

"It was divine intervention that he survived, Mr. Sawyer." Said Doctor Jones, pointing at the broken Invisible Man the Second.

"Yeah, I know. A monster like that can maim and kill, and I'm just talking about Mina"

* * *

AN: I have no clue how a sweet, fluffy Jekyll/Mina drabble turned into a Skinner almost dies drabble. I seem to love messing with the men of the LXG.

_~And a Mary-Sue stuck in a Tree_


	13. Mistletoe

AU- Good Morrow Readers! I have a question for you people out in cyberspace: Are you girls (and Guys) getting hit by that massive snow storm? I sure am, And I'm on crutches. I'm just hoping for no school tomorrow so I can be lazy and write all day.

Meh.

So, here is my latest drabble. Hooray!

Only twelve days left till Christmas, so I am going to quote the earlier drabble and give you guys something every day.

_On the first day of Christmas, my True love gave to me, a Mary-Sue stuck in a tree_

~Huntress

* * *

Mistletoe

* * *

"Hello Henry" Mina said as she strolled down the hall, her nose buried in her book, _"How to Deal with Dummies for Vampires (All you need to know to kill those annoying people, all for the low low price of 9.99$)" _

"Oh, H-hello Mina, How are you today?"

"Just fine, Henry, just fine" Mina said with a bored expression, clacking away. Henry sighed, and Hyde laughed.

"Ok, Henry, that was just PATHETIC, even for you"

"Shut up."

Hyde laughed. "Because I am in the Christmas spirit, Jekyll, I will help you woo the Vamp, and by woo I mean be able to-"

CRASH!

"...Please tell me that you didn't just walk into that window? WE ARE ON A SUBMARINE, WHY THE HELL ARE THERE EVEN WINDOWS!"

* * *

The Nautilus was booby trapped, and Hyde was pleased.

"Now, just wait for her to show up, and have your way with her"

Henry had to admit, it was a brilliant plan, especially for Hyde.

* * *

Mina scowled up at the poisinus plant hanging over her head. Henry blushed up at it.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I-It is a tradition, and-"

"Shut up Henry"

"Shutting u-"

Mina tackled/kissed Henry to the floor. Even Hyde was disguised.

Elsewhere, Skinner and Sawyer themselves got stuck under the mistletoe. Quatermain was not impressed.


	14. Snowmen

Snowmen

* * *

"This is stupid"

"Come on Quatermain, It's fun"

"I am in a snow pile, god knows where you got this from, shivering while you and Skinner throw random stuff on me,"

"You make a very good snowman Ahehehehe"

"Skinner."

"Yes?"

"Shut up, and another-ACK!"

"Don't question me, or I will choke you with this scarf"

"And I will shoot you with Matilda. I don't fear death, as I have already died. YOU haven't"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones"

"But bullets will kill you"

"I concur"

"Good lad, now LET ME OUT"

A shower of more snow fell onto Quatermain.

"AHH! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I AM NOT FROSTY THE FRIGGING SNOWMAN!"

* * *

AU- Super Short.

Gosh, I'm shaking like Quatermain would be after _playing _in the snow for some random reason.


	15. Christmas Special Characters

Christmas Specials

* * *

"AH! QUATERMAIN HELP!" Skinner shouted, flying down the hall.

"IT'S AFTER US!" Saywer yelled, slamming the door behind him.

Quatermain looked up from his paperwork, with a very unimpressed look on his face.

"What the heck do you want, boy?" He asked, stairing at the two friends who were baricating the door with random things they found around the room. "And don't touch that stuff, It's important and-PUT DOWN MATILDA!" He shouted, flying towards the pair who were arming themselves with said gun.

"Quatermain, it's _after _US!"

"What is after us?"

Suddenly the door chrashed open and in the door way stood a mass of snow and ice formed into balls. It had black boots and a coal black hat. Speaking of coal, it had coal eyes and a button nose. It smiled at them all and went,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"AHHHH!"

Skinner and Sawyer ran off, still being followed by there snowman creation, who had come to life when they put Nemo's hat they found lying around. Quatermain stared at the two being chased around by Frosty the Snowman, and went back to his work. They could play with there friend _withought _him.

**Omake**

Nemo discovered the snowman,half-melted. He stuck him in the freezer, and Frosty the Snowman became the nineth member of the leauge.

* * *

AN-I own nothing.


	16. Red

Red

Summary: While hunting, Mina remembers people during Christmas time.

* * *

Mina scowled at the _red_ blood pooling at her feet. Her latest victem-a man who was bothering a young woman a bit TOO much-had satated her thirst, even though she felt bad about killing him, even if he was a horrable person.

After all, it _was _Christmas.

Tying her _red_ scarf around her neck, she staired up at the dark sky. The large moon hung unsually bright for this time of year, and for once, the sky over London was clear. It truly was _"Holy Night". _

Flying over the rooftops like a demonic version of Mary Poppins, she felt like she could reach out and touch the moon this evening. Her scarf flew out like some great _red_ thread, connecting her to her soul mate, her one true love. She sighed, If only Jonathan could see this night.

While she was thinking about Jonathan, a image of a young boy with _red _hair and dark green eyes came to mind. Quincy.

How she missed her son. It hurt her heart to think about young Quincy, twelve this coming June. He looked so much like his father, Mina thought it was a bit cruel. Quincy was so hardworking and kind, the model son. Mina couldn't wait to see him when she finally was given leave from the Leauge.

A second red haired man came to mind during her thoughts. A man dressed in mostly black, a man with his own inner demons. A man named Henry Jekyll.

Of course Mina loved him. She hated those types of girls that played with a boy like he was an interesting toy, and threw the poor, shy man away when they got board or broke him. Mina only entered relationships if she truly cared for the other.

And yet, while she loved Henry, it was a differnt kind of love then the one she had had for Jonathan or, she shudderd, Dorian Grey, may he burn in hell. When she had been with Jonathan, it had been simple puppy love, utter devotian. She had been so innocent and naive back then. When she had been with Dorian, it was purly physical and he had bought her nice things, those two alone had held her infaturation.

Henry was a other thing all together. He was so shy, she could boss him around with a simple growl. He would do anything for her, and yet he had his limets. He knew when it was right to make a comment back, as terrified as he was of the consiecuences. Unlike Jonathan, who would freak at the slighetest mistakes, even if they wern't her own. Henry had his own demons, a alter-ego, his true animal side. Unlike Dorian, he truly knew of demons.

She didn't know how long her and Henry would last, but she hoped it was long. As she said, she truly cared for him.

She laughed as she flew over a Christmas Toy store. She was truly the _red _to his _green._

_

* * *

_

AU-This was different then I planed, but I think I like this the most out of all my drabbles. It was much more serious then the usual Skinner and Sawyer slapstick humor, and this was also an attempt to nail down Mina's character. I would _really _like feedback on her characterization here. Also, compaired to the others, It's LONG.

As you can imagine, Henry's drabble will be tomorrow and be "Green". I think it will be similar to this.

~Huntress


	17. Green

Green

Summary: While Mina ponders on one side of London, Henry ponders on the other.

* * *

When Hyde ran free, it gave Henry plenty of time to think.

Pondeing life's meaning didn't appeal to him, he liked to ponder lives so much more.

Like his own for instance.

While Hyde had his fun with women dressed in _green, _He would think about the people of his past. Like Utterson, who Henry had last seen through a narrow hiding place when he had faked his suicide. The pain on his face had been horiable to watch, as Utterson had always been a man who never showed a speck of emotion. While Henry had hid behind the _green _painting, Utterson had left with the last threads to Henry's life as he knew it.

He remembered Hastie Lanyon. Hastie, who had been buried on a autem's day, when the grass was still _green. _The shock of hearing the awful truth of him and his "protege" Hyde had been too much for the formerly rosy faced man. He succomed to the shock a few days after, and he was one of the first whi lost his life to Hyde. Henry seriously doubted that he was going to heaven, but if he ever saw him again, he would tell him how so very sorry he was.

He remembered Poole and his servents. Poor Poole never found out exactly what had happend.

So many lives had been drawn from their paths because of him.

But...He _had _done some good, hadn't he?

He had stopped a world war, him and the leauge, and he had a wonderful girlfriend.

Which brought him to his favorite person to think about: Willamina Harker.

He loved her. He loved her the moment he laid eyes on her _green _eyes and red hair. She facinated him, Henry had loved before, A girl named Emma Carew, and he had never loved her as much as he loved Mina. Those types of thoughts put him to ease and made Hyde retch.

He hoped that she knew how much he loved her, he was the _green _to her _red._

_

* * *

_AN-I have a party to go to, so forgive the fail angst which is fail


	18. Caroling

Caroling

* * *

"Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away." sang the choir as they strolled down the street. It was a choir from the church down the street, and mostly consisted of small children accompanied by a single adult, a Mr. Pepper.

"Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold" sang the girls while the boys sang "Ding, dong, ding, dong" A man from Scotland stared at singing children, a small smile on his face.

As you can imagine, this man was Allen Quatermain (QUATERMAIN, not QUARTERMAIN) and no, he was not being a pedophile. Quatermain had always wanted a huge family, but he had lost that after his wives died, and his son-in-law died. His daughter, after that, completely ignored him*.

He supposed he had that with the League however, Sawyer was like the annoying son he had never really wanted yet he did, and Skinner well...Skinner was the irritating, good for nothing nephew.

"What are you looking at?" Mina asked.

"That choir"

"What? A choir?" Nemo said, sounding irritated. "THEY ARE BY MY LADY! HEY, YOU KIDS! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Nemo took off, chasing after the choir, who had been minding there own business and now were running about screaming.

Quatermain smiled, and pushed up the collar on his coat.

Oh yes, a big happy family.

* * *

AN-I tried to slip humor back into this, but I wasn't really in a slapstick mood while I wrote this, so It became more family oriented, but I think tomorrow's drabble will either be "Candy Canes", "Reindeer" or "Santa Clause" and I can only imagine what Skinner and Sawyer could do with any one of those things so expect humor for tomorrows'.

Notes: Quatermain talks about his son-in-law. I think in the movie Quatermain tells Sawyer that he took his son-in-law with him, not his son, or at least that's what I herd him say

~Huntress


	19. Santa Claus

Santa Clause

Disclaimer: Look at My fanfic. Now at LXG. Now back to mine. NOW BACK TO THEM. Sadly, LXG is not mine, though it should be. I'm a carrot

* * *

"OH MY GOD! LOOK SKINNER! IT'S SANTA!"

That was the near battle cry the Invisible Man the Second herd Special Agent Sawyer as he jumped up and down, pointing at the named elf in Macys'. Skinner sighed.

"Yes, Yes It is. Any your point issss?" Tom pouted.

"He breaks into your house and leaves you presents. What's not to like, Skinner?"

"He breaks into your house...SAYS WHO?"

"SAYS MY AUNT POLLY! WHAT TYPE OF CHILDHOOD DID YOU HAVE SKINNER!"

"My father was a drunk and my mother beat me."

Skinner blinked. "R-Really?"

"No, my father was actually an accountant"

"Your so stupid," Sawyer muttered. "I was actually feeling sorry for you. Well, I AM going to see Santa whether you like it or not."

The next five minutes consisted of Skinner watching Sawyer pushing small children out of the way, running up to Santa and then getting tasered by a soccer mom.

Skinner sighed, and broke out the credit card Mina had given them for QuoteEMERGENCYS ONLYQuote.

Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

AN-OH MY GOD! TWENTY FIVE REVIEWS! ANYONE ELSE THINK THAT IS FUNNY, CONSIDERING THIS IS A DRABBLE A DAY FOR TWENTY FIVE DAYS?

Yes, I am stupid.

~Huntress


	20. Church

Church

Disclaimer: Me? No. Allan Moore? SI! Also, this involves church, is you are offended don't read.

* * *

"LOOK SKINNER," Sawyer whispered to Skinner, who was half asleep. "THERE IS A DOUBLE RAINBOW OUTSIDE!"

"SHUT UP!" Mina said, smacking Sawyer and then Skinner for good measure. "WE ARE IN CHURCH AND YOU WILL LISTEN!"

Mina then humph-d and seated herself in the pew, listing to the preacher.

Sawyer rubbed his aching head, "What's Mina on her high horse for?"

"I know," Skinner said. "I was half expecting her to burst into an inferno when she stepped into the church."

"BURSTING INTO FLAMES, EH!" Mina screamed, the congregation turning towards them.

Mina began to chase them around the church.

"Ug," Nemo said. "Why am I even here?"

"I can't talk right now," Jekyll said to Nemo and Quatermain, who were playing 'Go Fish' under the

pews. "I'm praying that we won't get chased by an angry mob again."

"DIE!"

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"Mina, Please don't!"

"Got any three's?"

"Go fish."

* * *

AN- I don't know about this one. When I got the prompt, I saw Sawyer yelling about a double rainbow, Skinner being asleep, Mina smacking both of them, Henry praying that the won't be attacked again, and Quatermain and Nemo playing Crazy Eights or something.


	21. Candy Canes

Candy Canes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither LXG or Naruto.**

* * *

"AH!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

"MAKE US VAM-OH CRAP!"

"I AM GOING TO THROW YOU TWO SO FAST INTO A CHEMICAL FIRE THAT NOT EVEN NARUTO WILL BE ABLE TO BELIEVE IT!"

Quatermain watched Mina chasing Skinner and Sawyer up and down the deck, but what else was new in his life? He had to admit, they _had _crossed some sort of line with this prank.

**Earlier that very day.**

Before she turned into a psycho killing beast, Mina had loved to cook. She still really liked it, even to this day.

And that's what she had been doing when the thing had happened, making lunch for all the LXG members, Fish and Chips and some cookies for desert. Cookies with crushed candy canes on them.

"Where did the candy canes go?" Mina wondered, but it was already too late.

They were with THEM now.

**A bit later on that same day, but not quite where Quatermain was watching them get chased.**

Everything was set, the canes were in the position, and Mina was walking down that very hall at that very moment.

Skinner was staring with a strange look on his face. Sawyer was praying that when Mina killed them, they would go to Limbo, as he seriously didn't see them getting into Heaven.

Mina walked down the hall and herd a ripping sound. Confused, she turned around to see what it was. Her sight was greeted by her candy canes, all sharpened to a point and they had ripped her dress open in the back.

Turning ever so calmly to the boys, she said "I'll give you a ten second start."


	22. Cookies

Cookies

Disclaimer: No. And I am NOT in any ways making fun of seizures. A friend of a friend of mine recently was singing and had a seizure in front our whole choir, yesterday in fact. I wasn't there, I'm sick with a sore thought. Also, because I just had a busy day, this is REALLY short. On a lighter note, I would really like it if you guys read my new LXG story, "Gods Save the Queen"

* * *

"We need pickles, suger, chocolate, strombolie, ketchup, green beans from the can, whipped cream, venison, an old shoe, butter, a strobe light-"

"Are our cookies going to cause seizures?"

"Shut up Skinner. And we need a rock, peanuts, and a copy of "Spellmans' Thesaurus"

"...Sawyer?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of cookies are you making?"

"What kind of cookies are WE making, Skinner. We are making cookies like my Aunt Polly used to! Improvise cookies!

"Heaven help us."

* * *

"Pass me the strobe light, Sawyer"

"Sawyer."

"What?"

"Your never going to get a girl in that apron."

"It says 'Kiss the Cook', Skinner. It's a chick magnate"

"If you say so...EW! THIS TASTES AWFUL!"

"IT JUST NEEDS A STROBE LIGHT! AND A PICKLE! AND WHIPPED CREAM! Cause everything tastes better with whipped cream on it!"

"...Ahehehehehe."

"Shut up Skinner."

* * *

KABOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THA-HOLY #%^, THE OVEN BLEW UP!"

"YAY! The cookies are done!"


	23. Reindeer

Reindeer

* * *

"Sawyer, what is THAT?"

"Crikey, It is an EMO! I'll get my net!"

"No, Not Jekyll. THAT thing."

"Oh, That's my new pet."

The thing Quatermain and Sawyer were talking about was the sad, dejected reindeer lying on Nemo's linoleum floor.

"Why do you have this?"

"I stole it."

Quatermain blinked.

"Ok, Sawyer, enough is ENOUGH! Quit...stealing things, especially animals. My god, PETA is going to be all over us."

Sawyer pouted, and crouched over his reindeer.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE SHEILA! YOU ALREADY CHASED FROSTY AWAY, LET ME KEEP THEM."

Mina calmly walked in.

"Ah!" Quatermain said, "Finally, the voice of reason. Mina, tell Sawyer to take back the stupid Reindeer.

"I could really care less about the reindeer," Mina said "I'm just here to ask if you do realize PETA protesters are swarming the boat right now."

"AH GREAT! How do they keep finding me?" Skinner yelled, and everyone stared at him.

Suddenly, The door collapsed as the year eighteen hundred and ninety-nine members of PETA ran in screaming like banshees.

All Nemo thought was "Oh no, not again."

* * *

AN-Disclaimer: I don't own.


	24. Twas the Night Before Christmas

AN-FIRST POETRY ATTEMPT! Ok I used a rhyme generator for some words, so please don't yell at me if it fails.

Twas the Night before Christmas

* * *

Twas the Night before Christmas, and at the helm,

Stood the man called Nobody, feeling quiet glum.

Today he had thrown someone out, they'd taken a dip.  
Because they'd have the nerve to call his Lady a ship.

Old Nemo was lonely, his family gone,  
Now he was going around the world, defusing bombs.

The other league members were snug in there bed, while visions of home danced in there heads.

Jekyll dreamt London, his friends and his life.  
Then Hyde butted in, filling him with strife.

Quatermain was dreaming about the great outdoors.  
Sawer, Christmas Dinner on Aunt Polly's Porch.

Mina didn't sleep, Like Nemo she roamed.  
For that she was grateful when across the sky, a light zoomed.

Outside on deck, there came a great boom.  
Nemo ran out yelling, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

"THIS SHIP IS MY LADY, MY QUEEN AND MY BRIDE"  
Mina herd him from all the way inside.

Mina flew out, bats all around.  
When she saw what exactly had run aground.

A fat man in red stood on the boat scared,  
of a vampire with curlers in her hair.

"Oh Nemo" said Mina. "He means you no harm"  
"Even Sawer knows about him when he grew up on a farm"

"His name is St. Nick, he delivers presents tonight."  
"I'm sorry," Said Santa, "If I gave you a fright"

"It's just that my sleigh broke, that's why I yelped,  
If it's not fixed...well...I just need your help"

Nemo took pity, he deiced to lend a hand,  
he fixed up the sleigh and took him to land.

Old Nobody herd him explain as he flew rapidly away,  
"Merry Christmas, My freaky darlings, Next year I'll give you leeway!"


	25. Christmas Day

Christmas Day

* * *

The feast set out on the Dining Room table was just like the League, from all sorts of cultures and backgrounds.

There was Apple Pie set out on the table, from Sawyer, simple and American. A elaborate Indian dish, Roasted pig, was from Nemo. Jekyll's was a simple punch, plain but stood out in its own way. Skinner didn't have a dish, he had Scotch, which fit him much better then the other's did. Mina had a Tomato Soup, which everyone was a bit afraid of tasting. Last but not least, Quatermain had...nothing.

He had forgotten to make something or pull a Skinner and go buy something. He had earned a chewing out Ala Mina for that one.

Nether the less, They enjoyed the meal. Mina even refrained from chasing Skinner and Sawyer around, even when they made a crude comment involving vampirism and the Tomato Soup.

The only real problem of the night was when Sawyer was putting out his sugar and strobe light cookies* and Skinner happened to look up and see Henry and Mina kissing under the mistle toe.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Skinner yelled, pointing and laughing. Christmas is a time for making New Year's Resolutions, and Mina's resolution was to end the chase scenes.

So instead of chasing Skinner around the ship, she simply tackled him off his perch on the armchair, and proceeded top go, well basically, ape-shit vampire on him.

Quatermain sighed, then smiled.

They were dysfunctional.

They hated one another sometimes.

They argued non-stop.

They truly were a family.

And families stuck together at Christmas time.

* * *

AN-MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I honestly have to say, I'm going to miss writing one of these daily, and talking to you guys. *sobs into a England plushie*.

Anyhow, I'm going to miss this all.

This is Huntress, signing off.


End file.
